


Goats And Trampolines

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two things that you would think wouldn't have anything in common. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goats And Trampolines

Tony stared at the creature in confusion. "Loki, why is there a goat in my tower?" Loki laughed loudly and sarcastically. He turned his back to Tony and doubled over with choked laughter. "What?" The billionaire demanded.

Loki bit his tongue and looked at Tony's eyes, which seemed rather unamused. "It's Thor's and mine." He calmed down. "He's an Asgardian goat."

"Okay?" Tony shrugged. "What's it's name then?"

"He has no name." Loki looked into its stupid, rectangular pupils.

"Why?" Tony frowned sympathetically at the goat.

"He is my goat and he has no name. Ask Thor, he might have one." Loki smiled at the beast.

"Why don't you name him?"

"Why should I?" Loki genuinely didn't know the answer.

"Because he's your pet!" Tony cried out and Loki's eyebrows went up. He laughed a little. "Loki, i'm serious! You need to bond with it!"

He bit his smile and kneeled before the goat's expressionless face. "O, goat, shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" The goat blinked before bleating.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Loki, I'm serious."

"Then we have a problem, because I can't take you seriously." He looked up at Tony, still holding the goat's head in his hands.

Tony sighed. "Whatever. Forget it." He walked to the living room.

Loki hurriedly followed. "Tony?" He said half-whining. He grabbed his hands once he got close enough.

"What" Tony sighed. Loki frowned, not finding words, hoping Tony could make an inference based on his facial expression. Tony gave a smile. "Anyway, why is he suddenly here?"

"I brought him. Thor was getting lonely."

"Alright then." Tony smiled and Loki led the goat into the elevator, making little shushing noises at it. Tony followed with a soft smile as he watched him. The doors opened on Thor's floor and Loki herded the animal to Thor's room. Tony heard Thor's shout of surprise and gave a soft smile again before peeking in.

"THANK YOU, BROTHER!" Thor hugged Loki tightly.

Loki looked at the ceiling and winced. He pushed away, finally and turned to Tony. "Thor, what's the goat's name?"

"MILKY." Thor smiled proudly and Tony coughed to hide his laugh.

"Ah. There you have it." Loki smiled sideways. He walked out and left Thor to his sleep.

Tony smiled softly and nodded. "Good." Loki grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him into the elevator. Tony purred and hugged him gently. "Would you like something?" He murmured.

"A trampoline."

Tony rolled his eyes before smiling. "Why don't we go check the rooftop?" He clicked the button and the elevator doors closed.

"Is there a trampoline up there? Are you going to surprise me like a cheesy TV show host?"

Tony coughed. "No." He blushed lightly.

Loki's eyebrows arched. "I suppose that's a good thing." He looked to the side and watched the floors light up. He hugged Tony back.

Tony smiled. "You're welcome." He murmured before kissing Loki's cheek. The elevator door dinged and opened to the roof. Loki carefully separated himself and sat on the edge. He looked over his shoulder at Tony. Tony pointed to the shadows. "You gonna test it out?"

"Coulson?" He laughed at his own joke, not caring if Tony got it. He walked and squinted against the sun but already knew what lay beyond. "You finally got one. Now I have to think of something else to nag you about."

Tony laughed. "Well I still owe you those balloons."

"That's true." He climbed onto the metal springs and fell onto the tight black surface. He stared at the sky.

Tony smiled. "You enjoying it?"

Loki sat up. "See for yourself." He ran a hand through his hair.

Tony joined him. "I think you are, babe." He smiled before kissing Loki's cheek.

Loki smiled and pushed Tony over onto his back. "I win."

Tony purred before flipping them. "Nope. I win." He purred before kissing him sweetly.

Loki smirked. "We both win." Tony laughed and they spent the rest of the day jumping on the trampoline.


End file.
